The Scouts Go Camping
by Xeonexus
Summary: Fleetwing is preapring a camping trip for the fillies in the scout group he runs but when a powerful wind causes the tents and supplies to become lost Fleetwing and his friends need to work together to pull through.


The Scouts Go Camping: Chapter one: Preperations

Author s Note: hey I'm Xeonexus and after suffering from bordem in the highest levels I have decided to write a fanfiction series. I'm a brony with a great respect for the plot so in order to avoid people complaining because of a plot hole I've decied to use original characters. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. please dont forget to rate and stuff and also a great big thanks to my beta reader whatisname, I couldnt have done it without you (mainly beacause spellchecker was broke) please check out whatisnames fanfics as well as the amasing Stargate legacy story. for being a great help and a even better friend I have given him a place in the fanfic in the form of Stargaze. I will be posting the codes for the pony creator at some point so you can see what the OC characters look like. Thank you and enjoy.  
>Xeonexus.<p>

"Okay" Fleetwing said "what have we sorted so far?" He finished the glass of apple juice and then looked across the table at his unicorn friend Stargaze, who after looking at his list said "well, it seems that we have the location sorted and letters have been sent and the fillies are bringing most of the supplies apart from food and tents but we will need a guide and I can only think of one person who would be of any use when it comes to camping in woodlands".

Fleetwing stood up and paced around the table, "yeah but how do we get Fluttershy to come into woodlands at night? She wouldn t do it."

"Lets see" Stargaze began "firstly I don t see why Fluttershy wouldn t take an interest in teaching a scout group about the animals and secondly you can ask one of her friends to come along with us. I know Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie would gladly come along", Fleetwing thought about it as they left the cafe, he knew Fluttershy and all her friends because Rainbow introduced him to them and he knew Rainbow from Cloudsdale due to his Wonderbolts bloodline, something that gathered attention back in Cloudsdale but he didn't really care for it, he never had been the reputation type.

Unfortunately his deep thought caused him to miss the doorway and walk into the wall, a well needed wake up call in his eyes. "Honestly Fleetwing I hope you focus more when you fly" Stargaze said with a grin.

"Yeah well Pegasi cannot use magic, something that requires more focus than the average winged pony has" came the slightly angry reply "anyway we better go ask Fluttershy about this cam-"

"Hey guys!" came a loud voice.

Fleetwing looked up "Oh darn it s Union Jack, just the pony I didn t want to see".

Union Jack landed "where are you two off to" Union asked.

"If you must know we were just going to ask Fluttershy about joining us on the camping trip. So if you don t min-"

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Union said as he interrupted Fleetwing "I was wondering if being your brother and all, I could bring someone on the trip" he asked.

"Well it all depends on whom" Stargaze said "this is a fillies scout group after all".

Union thought then said "well I was helping Fluttershy with a family of beavers who lost their home in yesterday s storm and I brought up the trip and she told me to ask you if you needed a guide."

Fleetwing turned to face his brother with a half happy half shocked expression "you know what Union, you really surprise me sometimes" he said with a smile he looked in his bag and took a spare copy of the letters containing details of the trip, "do you think you can give this to her? I promised Pinkie I'd help her with some deliveries so I'm rushed for time" he turned his head to one side and then dropped the note at his brothers hooves then took off.

"Thanks bro I owe you one" Fleetwing turned to fly off but Union flew up after him "wait, can you give me that favour now speaking of deliveries?"

"Why?" Fleetwing asked.

"Well " Union began "my friend Derpy, the mail mare, is in hospital because an iron fell on her hoof."

Fleetwing held back the urge to say 'oh I wonder why' and waited for the obvious question. "So I was wondering if you could deliver a box of muffins to the hospital for me." Union handed Fleetwing some bits "I expect change" Fleetwing nodded and took off for sugarcube corner.

"Rushed for time" Union said "he doesn t think I saw him leave the cafe".

"Actually " Stargaze said "in the general Fleetwing way he only recently noticed the time."

Union laughed "I don t think my brother would have made a good Wonderbolt. His timekeeping isn t really up to par unless it has the words 'Pinkie Pie' and 'Party' in there. Anyway I guess I'd better get this letter to Fluttershy, it s not like I have a reason not to at the moment considering I'm covering for Derpy."

"Don t you have a job?" Stargaze asked.

Union Just looked at him and said "well Fleetwing doesn't have a job".

"What do you mean? He runs the scout group that s a big job" came the reply. Unfortunately Union wasn t one to lose at making a point.

"Yes" he began "but you work there as well and you still have a job."

Stargaze knew from dealing with Fleetwing that Union wasn t going to put up with a simple reason so he made sure to cover it all this time, "I work with Fleetwing on weekends during the events helping out with the games and camping but Fleetwing's been doing the planning. Did you ever think about what happens between the scout meetings your brother came up with? The camping trip took three weeks to plan and now he has two more days to get it all together, and also making astronomy records isn't a job so much as a hobby, but really I don t see why you don t have a job yet".

Union processed thorough what he just heard smiled and replyed only with "Touch , but remember I'm helping him with the camping trip as well so consider that my job for the while" and with that he took off to continue his temporary postal duties.

A while later Fleetwing was sleeping on a cloud he found floating over the river near Fluttershy's cottage. He was awoken when he felt the cloud begin to float away. Fleetwing was used to clouds moving once he fell asleep above sugarcube corner and woke up to find himself in the mountains near the bog, but its a small price to pay for the smooth up and down motion the good clouds give. But this was different, the cloud was moving at speed. Fleetwing thought for a second then realised what was going on and without even needing to turn and check if he was correct he said "Rainbow, I don t know if you noticed but there is a sleeping Pegasus on this cloud, or at least there was".

Fleetwing s logic was that he should just leave Rainbow Dash to clearing the sky, seeing as it s normally her duty to do so and he didn't want to get in the way so he decided to sleep on one of the clouds thinking that Rainbow Dash would at least have woken him up. But given this little time to think about it that was probably not the best idea.

"Yeah I saw you there" she replied. "But hey, I have to clear the sky and if you re not going to help then that includes you."

Fleetwing didn't realise or expect Rainbow Dash to want help with it. "Hey that cloud you re on " she continued "is that one of the energetic clouds that bob up and down?" she said even though it was obvious by the fact that her head was bobbing as she tried to keep eye contact.

"Yeah this is a bouncy cloud. I found it near Fluttershy's but knowing these things that s not where you found me" he laughed.

"Great" she said as she pulled the cloud out from under him and lay back on it herself "there s still some clouds hanging over sweet apple acres. Go clear them would you? Perhaps there s a good cloud there you can sleep on when your done". Fleetwing knew better than to argue. He may be a Wonderbolt descendent but there s no competing with Rainbow Dash s ego, so he left her to it and went off the finish the skies.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy s cottage, after watching a very entertaining practical joke from Rainbow Dash that he knew his brother wouldn t be too happy about, Union Jack headed off to give Fluttershy the letter. He knocked on the door and gave her the letter, "Fleetwing said you can be the guide. Here s a letter with everything you need to know but you may need to talk to him yourself."

She took the letter from him and put it on the table "where is he anyway" she asked.

Union looked into the sky where the cloud used to be "he s probably in Canterlot by now but anyway, I'm just taking over while Derpy is in the hospital".

"Oh" Fluttershy said "I hope she s alright "

"Yeah, she s recovering well but it may be a while and they had no replacements on such short notice so I'm covering for her" he replied. "Anyway it s great to know you can make it to the trip. I m sure all the kids will be pleased, we could really use that stare of yours" he laughed quite loudly for a while then continued "I need to go find Fleetwing what s to the east of here?" he asked as he pointed with his hoof.

Fluttershy looked in the same direction "sweet apple acres."

"No, I mean the far east" he said.

"Oh, that would be Manehattan" she replied.

"Great he should be back just before I finish here, bye Fluttershy see you later" he said as he waved goodbye and then flew off to finish his job.

Fleetwing had just kicked the second to last cloud from above the barn and made sure to save the big plush one for last. But as he was preparing to go somewhere more peaceful Union Jack flew up to him.

"Hey, Fluttershy said she can be the guide and she will be there for Saturday."

"Great" Fleetwing remarked. "Hey, you don t know anywhere peaceful I can sleep on this cloud do you?"

Union remembered watching what happened with Rainbow Dash. "Oh yeah, where did you wake up?" he asked.

"Me?" Fleetwing said "I woke up on the outskirts of Ponyville, but after the push I gave it Rainbow Dash won t be so lucky."

Union looked at him as smiled "yeah well when she gets back your in trouble, and to answer your question Rarity and Spike went gem hunting so try the Boutique. It should be quiet there for a while" Fleetwing grabbed the cloud and lifted it up in front of him.

"Don t expect me home until morning. I'll crash on this tonight for a bit of camping preparation for Saturday, oh and Derpy said thanks for the muffins. The doctor said it will take a week but your free to visit" and with that he left on his cloud relived that the trip was taken care of and hoping that everything will be alright.  
> <p>


End file.
